A Potential 7th Chance
by Who10
Summary: This is a story which I came up with and thought would make a great episode, I hope you like it. It will follow all the Chance's as they go about their lives and how they get involved in some crazy situations. Please read, rate and review.


**A Potential 7th Chance**

This is a story which I came up with and thought would make a great episode, I hope you like it. It will follow all the Chance's as they go about their lives and how they get involved in some crazy situations. Please read, rate and review.

**Chapter 1**

So, let's recap shall we? Jimmy got a serial killer pregnant, and after she was (unsuccessfully) sent to the electric chair, the baby (who was renamed Hope) moved in with him, his parents Burt and Virginia and his crazy (yet sometimes lucid) great grandmother Barbara June, a.k.a. Maw Maw. Jimmy then met Sabrina, a check out girl at Howdy's supermarket, run by Barney and instantly fell in love with her. Sabrina's cousin Shelley (who used to have a dead tooth) became Hope's babysitter. Shelley also used to work at Howdy's, where she was a shelf stacking master alongside Frank, another of Natesville's 'unique' residents. After breaking up with her boyfriend Wyatt, Sabrina and Jimmy got together and eventually married, upon which they moved into her dead grandmother's house. Sabrina then adopted Hope, wanting to be a better mother to her than her own was. There, that's basically it, apart from the fact that something crazy and/or weird is always going on with one of them, that involves said person getting others involved in strange schemes/investigations. Now, let's get on with the next chapter of the story.

* * *

"A lot of strange stuff has happened to my family over the years, or, more specifically, my family has done weird things for any number of reasons. There was the time that my dad thought we were descended from George Washington, so he dressed up as him for a week, until he found out that the George Washington we were descended from was a blacksmith from Iowa. Then, when I was 9, my mom broke into the mayor's house so that she could get a sneaky photo of Jon Bon Jovi (who was staying there while he prepared for a concert to open the park in town) and let's not even get started on Maw Maw. We try to stay out of whatever scheme my parents get involved in, so we can set a good example for Hope, but there are times when me and Sabrina are the ones that go a little crazy".

* * *

It was late at night, and Jimmy and Sabrina, were trying to watch a film in their living room, but Hope kept on getting up and disturbing them, which made them get more and more irritated. On the 5th time that she got up, they'd just reached the bit of the first Harry Potter where Professor Quirrell fainted after saying that there was a troll in the dungeon and fainting. Hope had run into the front room and onto Sabrina's lap, which is when Jimmy paused the film.

"Come on Hope, you can't keep doing this, you have to sleep" said Jimmy.

"No daddy"

"Hope, you have to go to sleep, please"

"No mommy"

"Alright then, it's time to bring out the big guns, Sabrina can you take her back to her room, I have a phone call to make"

"Sure, come on madam"

Sabrina then took Hope back into her room while Jimmy gets up and walks over to the landline.

Meanwhile, across town, Burt and Virginia were stood in their living room playing a game of Living Room Volleyball when the phone rang.

"Ah man, I was winning too" moaned Burt.

"Please, I was spanking your ass"

"Just go get the phone"

"Hello" said Virginia when she had got the phone of the wall.

"Mom, it's me, can you and dad come over, Hope won't go to sleep, she's got up 5 times n the last hour and a half and me and Sabrina have been trying to watch a film".

"Sure, we'll be there in 20"

"Thanks, see you in a bit"

"Will do"

After putting the phone back on the wall, Virginia walked back into the living room and said to Burt "Go get your guitar, I'll wake up Maw Maw"

"Why?"

"Hope won't go to sleep and we can't leave her here"

"Fine"

Twenty minutes later Jimmy let his family into the house.

"Hey guys, thank you for coming" said Jimmy.

"Yeah yeah, just move out the way so we can do our thing, you look after Maw Maw"

"Hey Maw Maw, shall we go watch T.V.?"

"What am I doing here, I thought you woke me up for ice cream?"

"We have ice cream, and sprinkles too"

"Ooh sprinkles"

"That's right Maw Maw, follow me, you guys remember where Hope's room is right?"

"Yeah, come on Virginia"

Moments later Burt and Virginia walk into Hope's room where they see her running around while Sabrina just sits there, exasperated.

"Hey guys, thank you for coming, she's been driving us crazy"

"Just step aside and let us do our thing".

"You got it"

"Hope, get in bed now please" insisted Virginia.

"No"

"Do it, or we won't take you to the park this weekend"

Hope then ran over to her bed, got under the covers and then Burt stood at the foot of the bed with his guitar at the ready while Virginia sat on the edge next to Hope.

"Sabriner, dim the lights, Burt you ready?"

"Yup"

Virginia then sings Danny's Song by Kenny Loggins while Burt plays it on his guitar and she holds her granddaughter's hand as she slowly drifts off. When they have finished they slowly and quietly walk out of the room so as not to disturb the now sleeping Hope.

A few minutes later Burt and Virginia say goodbye to Jimmy and Sabrina and head off home with Maw Maw (who has ice cream all down her top) so that the young couple can finish watching their film.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
